The Bra
by The Petit Filous Girl
Summary: The marauders, yellow paint, rhombus and a bra? A very random fic, my attempt at humour.


A/N: Written for **Writting2StayHalfSane's Bra Challenge. **Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Bra  
**

"Prongs I've been thinking," a tall boy of around sixteen said to his friend. Both boys looked handsome, despite one wearing glasses, and were wandering the corridors of their school at an ungodly hour. They didn't mind about the lack of sleep (they could always take a nap during history of magic class the next day) nor about getting in trouble. In fact, these two were used to trouble; they spent their time seeking it out. James Potter and Sirius Black, pranksters extraordinaire, were founders of the most famous troublemaking

gang in Hogwarts history: namely, the Marauders.

"That's a surprise," James retorted lazily.

"Ha ha," Sirius sneered, "I've been thinking. I should learn a new language."

"What?"

"Yep. It could be useful later in life."

"Padfoot, are you drunk?"

"A little, but that doesn't matter right now. I decided Spanish would be a good language to learn- or perhaps mermish so I could control an army of mermaids."

James Potter looked at his friend, who had a silly grin on his face, in surprise. "What made you decide Spanish then?"

"I already know a few Spanish words," declared Sirius proudly, "There's hola for hello, adios for goodbye, gracias for thank you and rhombus, although I'm not sure what that means."

"Rhombus? That's not a Spanish word…is it?"

The two friends pondered over the word rhombus for a second until their musing was interrupted by the rapid footsteps of someone approaching.

"Quick, hide!" Sirius squealed, attempting to get behind a suit of armor. James sighed and whipped out his invisibility cloak, covering himself and his friend. The footsteps continued approaching, louder and louder, until they stopped suddenly.

"Padfoot, Prongs, I know you're here," an angry voice announced.

"Moony," shouted Sirius, throwing off the cloak. He was met with the stony glare of a livid teenager, arms folded over shabby robes. With sandy hair and blue eyes the boy was quite good looking, although he seemed constantly tired and old beyond his years. Most striking about this person was the bright yellow paint covering his face and hair.

"I have yellow paint splattered all over my face!"

"I think we can see that Moony," James said, laughing at the ridiculous sight.

"Where's Wormy?" Sirius asked, completely ignoring the fact his friend was dripping yellow paint.

"He's coming but that doesn't matter. I have yellow paint splattered all over my face!"

"Yes, we know, you said it before," James replied calmly, "The paint look suits you."

"You idiots! Which one of you did this?" Remus yelled.

"For Merlin's sake! Keep your voice down!" Sirius hissed, "Didn't it occur to you it could have been one of the slytherins?"

"Yes, because the slytherins know the exact spot I sit in the library and could have charmed a hundred yellow paint-filled water balloons to fall on me when I sat down there."

"Here comes Peter," James said hastily in an obvious attempt to change the subject. The smallest of the group was indeed making his way slowly down the corridor, glancing around nervously as if worried he'd get caught.

"Oh, hello guys," he mumbled as he reached his three friends.

"Hello Wormtail," they replied dully in unison.

"Did you find out which one set up the prank?" Peter asked Remus.

Still glowering at James and Sirius, Remus shook his head.

"Oh," said Peter, "It was quite funny though, when those water bombs hit you."

Remus turned to scowl at Peter who cowered away from his furious friend.

"Alright, alright, Moony it's true. Padfoot, Wormtail and I did set up this prank."

"You helped them Wormtail? How could you?"

"They told me to force you to come to the library," Peter whispered seeming ashamed.

"What on earth possessed you lot to do such a stupid thing to me?"

"Well it was to get back at you for the other day," James explained, "In history of magic. You woke us up and forced us to take notes, remember?"

"That was for your own good!"

Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs looked at each other, nodded and sprinted away from Moony. It was never good to stay near him when he was almost epileptic with rage.

"Come back here!" he thundered chasing after his friends. They all ran into an unused classroom. Peter hid in a cupboard, Sirius under a table and James behind a teacher's desk. Remus burst in and was about to curse Sirius when James called out, "Guys! Come here! I need your help!"

His tone was so urgent that the other three hurried over to where James was crouching. They followed his gaze to the floor where they discovered a black, lacey item of clothing with two straps.

"It's…it's…it's a bra!" Peter stuttered.

"Well done Einstein," Remus said sarcastically.

"Whose do you think it is?" asked James.

Sirius giggled in a slightly disturbing way and said, "I dunno but I'd like to meet the lady who wears this bra. I bet she's hot."

"How can you tell?" Peter enquired innocently.

"Who else would be losing their bra in an empty classroom?"

James bravely picked it up, looked at the label and instantly dropped the bra like it was on fire. His eyes were miles wide, his mouth gaping open; hi expression was utterly horrified

"What?" Sirius asked. He too picked up the bra, looked at the label and dropped it, shouting, "Holy mother of God!"

Peter examined the label and began making weird choking noises.

"I don't see what you lot are making a fuss about," Remus said grabbing the bra from the floor. "This label says 'Property of Minerva McGonagall…'" It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did he paled and hastily stammered, "I think we'd better get out of here." The others were quick to agree and the four marauders scurried to bed as if they were being chased by an army. For a few weeks afterward Professor McGonagall wondered why James, Sirius, Remus and Peter would always look away and stutter when she asked them a question in class. They'd never see her in the same light again.


End file.
